Forum:SPARTAN-IV update!
New video! -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 06:00, 31 July 2009 (UTC) This looks pretty awesome. Is it limited to just S-IV's or also IIs who have a place in the program as commanders or assistants? Pretty ownz0rs. I'd definitely wanna have one of these thingies. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 00:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Another sign of Ajax's awesomeness xD Can anybody get one of these?--DREADHEAD613 01:51, 9 July 2009 (UTC) =(--DREADHEAD613 23:36, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Make-A-Spartan Factory Armour File:Mjolnir base.png|Standard MJOLNIR for fire teams and heavy weapon teams File:Mjolnir scout base.png|Scout for Recon and Sniper teams File:Mjolnir_scout_C_base.png|A Scout with a holographic camo cloak, which provides invisiblty for the wearer, availible for any armour File:Mjolnir CQB base.png|Close Quaters Battle Armour, for Assault teams File:Mjolnir EOD base.png|Explosives Ordnance Disposal Armour, for Combat Engineer teams. Weapons Rifles File:MA6A.png File:LAR.png File:Carbine1.png File:BR09.png File:BR2.png Machine Guns File:LMG2.png File:LMG.png File:GPMG.png Specialist Weapons File:LSW.png File:Shotgun 3.png File:Rl1.png File:Ion rifle.png File:Grenadelauncher.png File:Gl4.png File:Gl3.png File:Gl2.png File:Flamer.png File:EMP rifle.png Snipers File:M99.png File:Srs40.png File:Sniper 3.png File:Sniper 2.png File:Sniper.png Shotguns File:Shotgun.png File:Shotgun2.png File:Shotgun 4.png SMGs File:SMG1.png File:SMG133.png File:SMG122.png File:SMG2.png File:M7A.png Heavy File:M45b.png File:M45A.png File:Rpg.png File:Missile launcher.png File:Spaz laz.png File:LAAW.png File:GMG.png File:Autocannon.png File:AIE.png Pistols File:Pistols 6.png File:Pistols 5.png File:Pistols.png File:Pistol 3.png File:Pistol2.png File:Pistol 4.png Melee Weapons File:CQC knife 2.png File:CQC Knife.png File:CQC Knife 3.png File:Bayonet.png File:Ballistic knife.png File:Tactical Knife.png File:Tactical knife2.png File:Machete.png File:Axe 1.png File:Axe 2.png Grenades File:M9.png File:Mx6.png File:THERMITE.png File:EMPG.png File:Flash bang.png File:Smoke.png Personalised weapons A something a little different for SPARTAN-IIs involved with the IV program. Customised pistols! ^.^ File:Angel Arm Special 33.png Explosives File:Blast tube.png File:APERS1.png Modifications Camo File:Woodland.jpg‎ File:Urban mid.jpg File:Urban dark.jpg ‎ File:Urban arid.jpg ‎ File:Timber.jpg‎ File:Shrub.jpg ‎ File:Tiger.jpg ‎ File:Temperate.jpg ‎ File:Splinter.png ‎ File:Sky camo.jpg ‎ File:Sea.jpg ‎ File:Mountain.jpg ‎ File:Jungle.jpg ‎ File:Jackal.jpg ‎ File:Hi vis.png ‎ File:Desert.jpg ‎ File:Bush.jpg‎ File:Artic.jpg ‎ File:Arid.jpg ‎ File:Alpine.jpg ‎ Pouches and equipment File:Pouches.png File:Knife sheaths.png File:Bandoliers.png‎ File:Bags.png File:Thermal.png Ammo Ammo for your bandoliers File:Mcal.png File:Shells.png File:Lcal.png File:Grenades.png Requests SPARTAN Armour *Armour: (Default, EOD, CQB, Scout or Scout with Ghillie) *Camo: (pick from that big list) *Pouches: (pick from the Battle Equipment Utilities, including pouches, any other webbing, attached thermal goggle or back pack *Weapon pose: (Holding a rifle, dual wielding, missile launcher or heavy weapon) *Personal Requests: (Any little personal modifications, within the constraints of common sense) Armour Requests *Armour: Default *Camo: Olive Drab *Pouches: M98 "Shoulder Holster", Boot Sheath, 'A' BR09 pouch (3 anchor front points), 'S' Respiratory pouch (Left anchor thigh), 'T' Med Pack pouch (Right anchor thigh), M98 magazine pouch (both sides of the Upper arm), 'R' Entrenching Tool pouch (Upper(?) back point), and 'P' Utility pouches for the rest of the anchor points in the back. *Weapon pose: Holding a rifle *Personal Requests: Perhaps "Buff Marks" and "Scratches" on the armor i.e. scud marks on the knee caps, etc. (If at all possible) *Armour: Default *Camo: Urban mid *Pouches: 0 Binocular Pouch (right thigh), M12 Pouch (left arm) *Weapon Pose: Holding a BR09 Rifle *Personal Requests: Perhaps a small pad, looking like a laptop, on the "belt" area *Armor: Standard Mk. VII MJOLNIR *Camo: Dark Urban Camouflage *Pouches: Pouch for BR09 Ammo *Maybe an M7B on the chest? *Pose: BR09 and M108A1 on his bag (magnetic plates ftw), dual wielding M57s. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 14:51, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *Armor: MJOLNIR Mark VI (or is it now VII?) *Weapon: Picture is called sniper 3, but I'm not sure of the real name, and a pair of M6G pistols, customised. *Modifications: NIGHT WATCH scope *Camo: Mountain *Personal Requests: No ghillie, but make any sniper like changes you think are neccesary. If he could have that odd cape thing that Ajax-013 (character, not you) has, that'd be great. Some webbing across the front in an x pattern and a few frags. Maybe some hip pouches as necessary. *Sling: Yep Thanks for an awesome system, mate! SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 01:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) *Armour: Default *Camo: Urban Dark *Pouches: A few respirators and pouches for weapons stated below *Weapon pose: If possible, LAR (silenced with red eye) with over one shoulder ala E3 06 and other hand at side with a (silenced) M7 in hand. M98 Compact on right side hip plate (magnetic) and M1091 with Augur over back (magnetic), Machete (in sheath) on chest, like CQB *Personal Requests: Knife have handle engraved with ninja symbol, and black tally marks on the knife blade (mostly obscured by sheath, I would think) *Armour: Default *Camo: None *Pouches: Pistol Waist Holister, M7 Chest Holister, Water Bottle Pouch, and MA6A and BR09 ammo pouches (if you can) *Weapon pose: Holding a rifle *Personal Requests: Maybe a UNSC or SPARTAN-related symbol on the armor I'm not driven by fear, I'm just driven by anger SPARTAN-B077 Armor Request - *Armor - CQB *Camo - Olive Drab *M6J/SOCOM Leg Holster (right thigh), Boot Sheath, 'M' Explosives pouch (left thigh), 12.7x30: 11 rounds (Upper right arm), 10 Gauge 6 Shells (Upper left arm), IMP Assault Pack *Weapon Pose - Holding an M108A1 Close Assault Weapons System *Sling - No This is a great idea Ajax! Thanks a lot ! *Armour: Standard MJOLNIR *Camo: Urban Mid *Pouches: Ammunition Pouch, Binocular Pouch *Weapon pose: LAAW tube on left Leg (magnetic), M98 Compact on right (magnetic also), M6L in right hand side holister, M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System (with RED DOT), on sling, Battle Rifle 09 (with underslung M023 Shotgun and SUCOG on top) in hand. 2 Grenades on left thigh. Smoke Grenades and 2 flash bangs on right. *Personal Requests: An Cyan Triangle, with a smaller '13' under it on the right breastplate Thanks, Mate! *Armour: EOD *Camo: Urban Mid *Pouches: R Pouch (E-tool) on left hip, k Pouches (M7A ammo) stowed vertically around right thigh, L Pouches (mines) and M Pouches with C-14 (explosives) on belt and chest webbing, N Pouch with flashlight on shoulder of chest webbing, loose webbing airburst and flare grenade bandoleer, Assault Pack w/ attached Machete, *Weapon pose: Loading M23 Grenade Launcher w/bouncing ammo, M7A in hip holster, M7B knife on chest, *Personal Requests: Three red and one yellow rings painted around upper left arm (a Platoon and squad ID marking), dirt, mud, and minor battle damage on armor. Thanks a million Ajax. [[User:FightWithHonor|'FWH']] Armour: Standard MJOLNIR Camo: Default Olive Drab Pouches: A and P. A on Left Leg, P on Right. Bandolier straped on Left Leg with Shotgun Shells. Weapon pose: Shotgun 1 held in both hands. 2 Grenades sticking out of Pouch A. Personal Requests: A sword on the back. (Any kind). Scratches and dents in the armor. Thanks to the HOLY HALO Ajax Instead of the Wolf I requested on IRC sometime ago, I'd like another Spartan if that's acceptable. As for the request; *Armour: Scout *Camo: Default Olive Drab *Pouches: M113 pouch on left hip *Weapon pose: M113 SRS (with AUGUR scope and suppressor mods) held (both hands), M6L PDWS (with suppressor and WATCHER mods) on right hip *Personal requests: Partial cloak (like with my first pic) and a red-colored 'A' on the chest if possible Thanks in advance. * Armour:Default * Camo:Urban dark * Pouches:M13 machete left boot sheath,M6L PDWS right leg holster,CARCINOGEN Rifle Rocket bandolier around left leg(like the ODST Mickey),Marine Extreme Environment Pack on the back with Spartan laser strapped on one side and an MA6A on the other,headlight,MA6A pouches on the chest. * Weapon pose:Dual wielding M7A's pointed towards the ground. * Personal Requests:If you could make the visor blue that would be awesome, also I'd like a Valknut on his chest if you don't mind.--DREADHEAD613 23:42, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Wasn't planning on putting down another request, but since it's for Shephard I'm making an exception... *Armor: CQB *Pouches: M6L (Silenced) Waist Holder, Tactical Knife in Chest Sheath, One "A" pouch on the left side of the chest plate, another "A" pouch on the waist, a "Q" water bottle on the waist, a "T" med pack on the waist, a sheathed M13 Machete on the back of the waist, and a Marine Extreme Environmental Pack *Weapon Pose: Holding an MA6A rifle with a bayonet attachment *Personal Requests: A whole bunch of black squares or rectangles (there's supposed to be 299 of them, but I'm not too nitpicky about that) focused primarily on the legs and arms. If at all possible, a α symbol on the right side of the chest plate, and some black stripes on the helmet. Also, the partial cloak thing (reminds me of an ARC Trooper kama) like LOMI above. Weapon *Weapon: *Modifications: (Pick from the list, to go on each rail ((Remember, theres one on the other side of the gun too ^.^))) *Camo: (Pick from the list) *Personal Requests: (Any little personal modifications, within the constraints of common sense) *Sling: (A yes or no will do) Weapon Requests Weapon * Weapon:BR 09 * Modifications: M024 Grenade Launcher, Foregrip, 8x Auger Scope and a Bayonet. * Camo: Urban Dark *Personal Requests: A few Skulls on the side if possible. * Sling: Yes. Thanks! SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 13:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) *Weapon: BR09 *Modifications: LUCOG Scope, (Forward Accessories) The "WATCHER", and Bayonet. *Camo: None *Personal Requests: Red tally marks (12) near the trigger to signify kills. (If at all possible) *Sling: Yes. *BR09 **Modifications: SUCOG Scope, suppressor, grenade launcher. **Camo: None *M108A1 Shotgun **Modification: Red Dot **Camo: None *Twin M57 Pistols (custom) **Camo - Gold plating **Personal Request: Perhaps fit a Jolly Roger in there? -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 14:51, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *Weapon: BR09 Battle Rifle *Modifications: SUCOG Scope and Grenade Launcher *Camo: None *Personal Requests: Blood Red Skull on the Rifle, if possible. (P.S. Can you add MA6A on the back) *Sling: No I'm not driven by fear, I'm just driven by anger * weapon: M2A LAR * modification: scope, grenade launcher * camo: no CF 23:36, 16 July 2009 (UTC) *Weapon: M98 Compact *Modification: Black anti-reflective finish, underbarrel laser sight and flashlight. Three Tungsten rounds taped to front of the slide as an emergency backup. *Camouflage: Black finish with red safety and selector buttons. [[User:FightWithHonor|'FWH']] *Armour: Scout *Camo: Olive Drab *Pouches: any pouches your standard sniper woul have *Weapon pose: Holding a SRS99G with Augur scope across chest, 2 M6 SOCCOMs on hip holsters (1 per leg), with a MA6A with dragon flashlight and no sight strapped across back (magnetically) *Personal Requests: Radio antena on right shoulder Time to get back in the Necros game! *Armor: CQB *Pouches: M6L Waist Holster, M6L Shoulder Holster, Tactical Knife in Chest Sheath, 2 "A" pouches on the body, and a water bottle on the waist. *Weapon Pose: Holding an MA6A rifle with an M024 Grenade Launcher attached to it *Personal Requests: Some grey stripes on the legs, arms, body and helmet. *Sling: No Finished Examples File:Ajax.png|CQB with H, A, T and E pouches, Assault Pack, M3B Combat Knife, M4 Folding Knife, M108A1 with RED DOT, RED WYVERN and INVISIBLE WYVERN a BR09 with a SUCOG, RED WYVERN, INVISIBLE DRAGON and INVISIBLE WYVERN. File:Revy.png File:Heavy.png File:Motoko.png File:Sniperspartan.png File:EOD spartan.png File:501.png File:Killjax.png File:Arbiter Spartan.png Make-A-Wolf Factory Sometimes, even a seven foot tall walking talk with enough strength to lift over 2000 pounds, enough speed to outrun a speeding car and quick to dodge bullets in flight, then you call in the M84C Arcturus Wolf All Terrain Armoured Assault Suit. At 13 feet tall, weighing as much as a car, armoured like a tank, just as agile as a normally clad SPARTAN, just as silent and even more deadly, carrying weapons designed to rend entire squads apart in a few bursts or obliterate tanks, they can do just as well with thier bare hands. Wolves Yeah, theres only one choice really. File:Wolf.png Weapons File:MB67.png|The MB67, a .50 cal Assault Rifle designed to peforate infantry and light vehicles, with a smart linked short range and long range scope. File:MB69.png|The MB69, a 20mm Battle Rifle, made for not only decimating infantry in and out of cover with its autocannon rounds, with smart linked long and short range scope and airbursting options. Its also highly effective against light armour. File:MB77.png|Meant for defence, even this weapon, equipped with a short range scope, is deadly. Firing 9.5mm rounds udually seen in Battle rifles, it devastates infantry File:MB79.png|A large Revolver with a smart link scope that fires 25mm Airbursting Grenades File:MB81.png|A derivative of the 43 Heavy Duty Shotgun, the rotary barreled Shotgun fires 8 guage shells at a fire rate of 6000 rounds per minute. It features a pair of intergrated short and long range scopes. File:MB98.png|The M98 is a automatic grenade launcher belt fed from a box. It has a intergrated long range scope with airbursting ability. File:MB104.png|The M104 is a 15mm rotary autocannon, firing at 6,600 rounds per minute File:MB112.png|The M112 fires caseless 30mm shells, usually used on aircraft to bust tanks open. File:MB121.png|The M121 is a modified M68 Gauss Gun that fires from a six shot revolver cylinder of metal slugs. File:MB200.png|The M200 is a multi setting TITAN LASER, usually found on the Komodo Tank, or the Firestorm CIWS, or on Katana Fighters but is perfect for tank busting at long ranges. Pouches I'll draw holsters on demand, but heres the ammo pouches File:Wolf pouches.png I'm assuming this is where Wolf requests are supposed to go... *Pouches: 2 pouches for MB67 ammo on either side of the torso, 2 holsters with MB77 "pistols" on the legs *Weapon Pose: Holding an MB67 assault rifle *Personal Requests: Several grey stripes on the arms, legs, head, and body, and (if at all possible) a Gravity-Pack installed on the back. Hope I did this right!